Remembering
by Maplefrost
Summary: When she finished her narrative, they both comforted her until her crying ceased. But no one asked Rory what he had experienced. What had he experienced? A tale about Rory and all that he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Remembering  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ or PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mentioned Rory/Amy  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Amy's Choice/Cold Blood/The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang/The Curse of the Black Spot/The Doctor's Wife  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Violence, sort of major character death  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Doctor Who, or any of its characters. If I did, Rory wouldn't die all the time.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "When she finished her narrative, they both comforted her until her crying ceased. But no one asked Rory what he had experienced. What had he experienced? A tale about Rory and all that he remembers."  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Okay, kids! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I'm actually kind of surprised that it wasn't something about Ten or Nine. I've sort of fallen in love with Rory. JUST A LITTLE BIT. Anyway, here you guy. Plot bunny that was eating at me. I'll try to update my other fanfictions soon!

* * *

><p>They forgot.<p>

Both of them: Amy, and the Doctor. They both forgot little things. The Doctor forgot that, on the planet Honeer, holding hands in public was considered a sin (which got them into a very interesting situation). He forgot that "the blue lever was supposed to be pulled before Amy hit the green-ish purple button." And several, smaller unimportant things went missing in that overactive mind of his. Amy forgot not to flirt with the Doctor in front of Rory (or, at least, Rory hoped she 'forgot'), as well as forgetting to feed the fish and forgetting to pay the electric bill.

Rory was good at remembering. He remembered being killed by a senior citizen in that strange dream world. He remembered pushing the Doctor out of the way of that alien gun and dying in Amy's arms. He remembered being erased from time and living for several years as a Roman soldier. He remembered shooting Amy...and then guarding her. For 2000 years. The Doctor had said that he would go mad. He remembered drowning, and trusting Amy to be able to revive him. There wasn't much that Rory forgot. However, both the Doctor and Amy forgot something one time.

They forgot to ask.

After they left the bubble universe, Amy sat down with the Doctor and Rory and explained what she had experienced while the Doctor was gone. Seeing Rory, waiting for her in the TARDIS, to the point where he had been driven mad. When she finished her narrative, they both comforted her until her crying ceased. But no one asked Rory what he had experienced. What had he experienced?

He had to live through Amy's vision.

_He sat by the door for hours until she came. And then she left, certain that when she turned the corner, present-day Rory would be there. But nothing happened to Rory. He sat there. And sat. He cried out to Amy, screaming her name until he could no longer hear his voice. At some point, he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. When he awoke, his voice had returned a bit, so he resumed screaming. He cried until he had no more tears. He passed out again. _

_Then, they came. He didn't know who they were, for he could never see them. But he could feel them. They whipped him, kicked him, punched him. They attached wires to his chest and experimented to see how much electricity the human body could take before Rory would fall into unconciousness. They beat him into a coma several times, which never seemed to last more than a week. All the while, they would shout at him, accenting every punch and jolt and lash with scorn._

_"Where's your precious Amy now?"_

_"Did she leave you? Poor, pathetic little thing!"_

_"Get up and escape, rat!"_

_But he wouldn't leave._

_This pattern continued for years. His tongue felt like sandpaper from lack of water, and his stomach growled day after day. But neither hunger nor thirst would end his suffering. His wounds were never fatal. He remained sitting there, day after day, month after month, with death's mercy hovering just out of reach._

_Finally, after years of torture, he saw Amy. She was shocked, and with good reason. His hair was long and gray, matted with dried blood. His clothing was ripped, and his face was laced with scars. He tried to speak, but the House took his mouth and used it for his own means, hurting Amy with words Rory struggled not to say. She stumbled away, crying out for forgiveness. The second the House returned his voice, he started to scream._

_"AMY!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Please! I didn't mean it! PLEASE!" _

_His torturers were more cruel than usual that night. He didn't care. Over the next few years, he felt himself growing more and more detached with the world, until he finally felt nothing. His eyes glassed over and he simply stared into space, not caring about a thing in the world._

_Until the words started to appear on the walls. Words like 'kill Amy' and 'die Amy' started to write themselves around Rory. It didn't take him long to figure it out - the present-day Amy would be returning soon, and she'd see all of these writings on the walls. He couldn't let that happen. He started to write on the walls as well. Every night, after his torturers left, he would try to write on the walls with his own blood. He wrote, 'Amy', but instead of ending with 'I love you', the House caused his torturers to return, beating him again, while the House wrote 'kill' or 'hate' in front of Rory's failed message._

_One night, Rory could tell something was wrong. His starved stomach hurt more than usual. He didn't know what it meant until his torturers came. They whipped him and beat him, not unusual, but when they left, Rory could feel himself getting weaker. He could remember the feeling of dying. He knew. His hand darted to his bleeding back. With one pale, shaking finger, he tried to write one last, desperate message to Amy, but he only managed to write an 'A' before he collapsed, dead._

He never told the Doctor, or Amy. He was afraid of how they would react. Now, he was sitting in the TARDIS, after the three time travelers had visited a small planet called Jorgen a'Moneir, which had five moons, two suns, and a strange race that looked like milk cartons with tentacles. He watched as Amy got up and went to their room. The Doctor went somewhere in the TARDIS, probably a library of sorts. Rory leaned against the wall of the TARDIS, his knees pulled up to his chest.

The TARDIS hummed, concerned for her pretty boy. Rory sighed, his time with the Doctor playing over and over in his mind. He had found himself thinking a lot recently. The Doctor said that he should've been driven mad. Sometimes, Rory was convinced he had been right. Rory hid his face in his knees and broke down, tears streaming down his face.

Rory remembered. He always remembered. And sometimes, every once in a while, he couldn't take it.

* * *

><p>There you go! Sadfacemuch. Please review! I may add a chapter to this, depends if I get some reviews or not.<p>

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was troubled.

He was currently in the TARDIS' extensive library, laying in a chair, his head on one armrest and his legs hanging over the other. A long forgotten book - he wasn't even sure what the title was - was laying open on his chest, forsaken for the deep thoughts buzzing in the Time Lord's busy brain. He wasn't sure why, but something felt off, and he couldn't put his finger on what.

Finally giving up to his thoughts, he sat up with a sigh and hunched over, sitting in the middle of the couch. He glanced around the room, breaking the silence with another sigh.

Wait. Breaking the silence?

The Doctor jumped to his feet. The TARDIS' normal humming was gone, and nothing was in its place. He hurried over to the closest wall, pressing his ear to it. Nothing. He frowned, stroking the wall with one hand. "What's wrong, girl?" he whispered softly, turning his hand and dragging his nails gently across the wall. The TARDIS did nothing.

"Come on, Sexy. Cheer up." The Doctor's eyes brightened with the beginnings of an idea as he pushed himself off the wall and flew across the room. One hand grabbed the book off the floor whilst the other made gestures while he spoke. "I know! I'll go and pretend to fix the chameleon circuit again. You like that, don't you?" He slipped the book onto a shelf just as the lights flickered.

"Well, that's odd..." The Doctor muttered. "You don't want me to mess with your wires? Not even a little?"

He was answered by a small door appearing into the library wall. A little skeptical about what was awaiting him, the Doctor walked across the room and opened the door, poking his head out to survey his surroundings before he walked in.

He was in the console room. Something certainly sounded unusual. There was a light sniffling coming from one end of the room, and the Doctor's eyes turned to fall upon the curled up figure of Rory, still sitting with his back to the wall.

"Rory?"

The concerned Gallifreyan started to walk towards the man, an eyebrow lifted in confusion. Rory didn't respond; his face remained buried in his arms. There was no change as the Doctor drew closer and kneeled in front of him. However, when he reached out and put a hand on Rory's shoulder, he pulled away, his head snapping upright. Tears continued to fall from his red, swollen eyes.

"Get away..." he murmured, edging away from the Doctor. "Not tonight...please, not tonight..." He bit his lip, and nestled his face in his arms once more.

"Rory..." The Doctor was extremely perplexed, but he moved closer, determined to discover the root of Rory's pain. He reached out again.

"No!" The Doctor jumped backwards, hurt by Rory's sharp retort. "Don't hurt me! Not again! Please...Leave me alone..." As Rory's head fell forward again, his crying grew louder. The Doctor, feeling a surge of confidence, wrapped his arms around the lanky human. Rory didn't pull away, didn't even flinch. After a few moments, he buried his face into the Doctor's shoulder, hands twisting in the trademark tweed jacket as his sobs became screams.

"Leave me alone..." Rory repeated the plea over and over, rocking back and forth in the Doctor's arms. "Leave me alone...House..."

The Doctor started, pulling away so he could look down at Rory. "What did House do?" he asked, his voice soft and quiet. "What did he do?" But Rory couldn't respond. He continued to rock back and forth, crying until he fell unconcious from pure exhaustion. The Doctor didn't move, his thoughts wandering to Amy's narrative of the time in the House-infested TARDIS.

_"Every single night. They come for me and they hurt me..."_

* * *

><p>A short little update on this fic, since some of you seemed to have enjoyed it^^. I will continue this, I promise! Chapter three is already in the works. It may be three, it may be four. Dunno yet. Reviews are love!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I think this is gonna be the last chapter, guys. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review!

* * *

><p>The Doctor didn't know how long they remained there. The side of Rory's face was still pressed into his shoulder, the tearstains long dried off of the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor, subconciously, would occasionally rock the human back and forth, his chin resting on the top of Rory's head.<p>

The Doctor and his Nurse.

Eventually, the silence was broken by the sound of an door opening and Amy running down the stairs.

"Doctor! I don't know what happened: I was sleeping, and then our room started to shake and Rory's gone and-" She stopped short, her wide eyes narrowing in confusion. "Is...is that Rory?"

"Shush." The Doctor held a finger to his lips and then stood, still holding the unconcious Rory in his arms. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. After a few moments of awkward standing, she decided to voice her opinion, considerably softer than she'd originally planned.

"So...what happened?" she whispered, lifting a hand and placing it on Rory's forehead. Rory murmured in his sleep and turned his face towards Amy, causing his head to droop forward. Amy smiled softly.

"I'm not sure," the Doctor answered, his brow wrinkling. "But I have an idea..." He turned, walking towards med bay, with Amy trailing him. Amy had to lean forward, but she didn't catch what the Doctor muttered next.

"I just hope I'm wrong..."

A few minutes later, Rory's motionless form was lying on a cot in med bay, with a protective Amy hovering over him. The Doctor tapped away at a strange looking device that, if Amy used her imagination, resembled an ultrasound machine.

"What is that?" Amy asked, leaving Rory for a moment to observe the Time Lord.

"It's called a postmarring multidimensional scanner," the Doctor explained, pulling a lever as he spoke.

"Okay..." Amy was still a little unsure. She glanced at Rory, and then back to the Doctor. "And what is the...PMS...do?"

The Doctor pressed one final button. A robotic arm extended from the machine, about four feet long. It swiveled and bent as the Doctor rolled the machine over to Rory's bedside. "It can look at injuries acquired in other dimensions, even if they've already healed."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And why do you need that?"

The Doctor turned to face her. She'd seen this expression before; it resembled a child whose dog had just passed away. A mixture of guilt, concern, and shame. Without answering, he turned back around to the PMS, and as he hit buttons, the robot arm positioned itself over Rory. Another 'click', and a laser grid was projected from the arm, settling on Rory's face. Amy jumped.

"Don't worry!" the Doctor snapped quickly. "It doesn't hurt him. Now, wait for the machine to register..." The Doctor's face fell, blinking slowly as he stared at the screen.

"What?" Amy peeked over his shoulder. "What's the resul-" At the sight of the screen, her voice died in her throat.

Rory's face was laced with layer after layer of scar tissue, a mottled mess of skin. His nose was bent in three different places. The Doctor moved the grid down to Rory's chest, where several large, circular patches could be seen.

"Burns," the Doctor explained solemnly, biting his lip. "Most likely from...from exposure to high voltages. Electrocution." The Time Lord moved the grid off of the human for a moment, and gingerly turned Rory so that he was laying on his stomach. He repositioned the grid on Rory's back, which revealed itself to be laced with knotted ropes of scarring.

"D-Doctor?"

Amy's voice was soft and broken,tears rolling down her cheeks. "W-what happened to him?"

The Doctor didn't look at her; he stared at the machine. "I didn't find Rory by myself. The TARDIS led me to him. I found him crying his eyes out, scared out of his wits. 'Not tonight', he said. He said 'House'. That's when I realized it." He paused, swallowing. "What if...what if the visions you saw, in the TARDIS...what if they really happened to him?"

Amy's hands flew to cover her mouth, new tears flowing from her eyes. "Rory..." She bit her lip, unable to say anything.

The Doctor disabled the PMS, moving it back to its original place amongst the Gallifreyan medical machines. As he turned back to his companions, Rory started to stir. "Amy? What happened..."

Amy lost it. She burst into tears, launching forward and wrapping her arms around Rory, sobbing into his chest. "You n-never told us!" she yelled through tears. "W-why didn't you tell us?"

Rory wrapped his arms around Amy, sighing softly. "It didn't matter..." he muttered. "I didn't say any of those things, Amy." He pulled away and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into her eyes. "House made me. I didn't say them. And I didn't write those things on the wall."

More tears started to fall down Amy's cheeks. "Oh...Rory..." She pulled him back into her arms, overcome with emotion for this man - this smart, stupid man - sitting in front of her.

The Doctor, still standing by the PMS, smiled softly, watching the couple. He noticed that the TARDIS had started to hum again, and he smiled.

The TARDIS had fixed her 'Pretty'.


End file.
